


it's the ownership of the word

by seemeinacrown



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing, and i cannot stress this enough, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeinacrown/pseuds/seemeinacrown
Summary: Billy and Steve have the house to themselves...you know how this goes. Billy wants to take a stab at not being the asshole in a situation - and turns out he likes it a lot.





	it's the ownership of the word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had Billy and Steve on the brain...and apparently consensual homophobic language is a kink I never knew I (and my version of Billy) had? Basically, Steve and Billy have a little roleplaying and degradation fun. Please remember - this is *consensual*. No one here is homophobic - not the author, not the characters. If any readers are homophobic? Don't be.

“Hey, Hargrove.”

Billy turned around to see Steve in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed. The cocky look on Steve’s face alone was just about enough to make Billy moan and break character.

“Oh, hey, Steve.” 

They’d talked about this a few days ago. Well, moaned about it, breathlessly discussing it while they toyed with each other and fucked. Billy had just slightly, ever so slightly implied that he’d love it if Steve “bullied” him into sex. That he got hard thinking about Steve teasing him, calling him queer - it was only hot when Steve would say it - while he towered over Billy and made him feel fucking helpless. _Fuck._ They’d played with this before, the whole power dynamic thing, but something about making it more juvenile - more real - was a million times more enticing to Billy. 

They had Steve’s house to themselves for the weekend, and Billy had made it very clear that Steve could do just about anything he wanted to him in the name of this stupid, maybe fucked-up fantasy Billy had admitted and Steve had enthusiastically agreed to. If it came unexpectedly, like it was now? Even better.

“The fuck are you doing in here? Cooking dinner like a goddamn housewife?” Steve laughed to himself while he looked down, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it. 

Billy’s knees almost buckled. He knew he was an asshole, but Steve - Steve was sweet nowadays, Steve would never be mean to someone intentionally. And the role reversal - Billy cowering and small, Steve fucking with him - had been teasing Billy’s fantasies for months. 

“No, uh…” Billy ran a hand through his hair while he stammered and looked down, both surprised and excited by how easily he could act sheepish. “Just, uh, cleaning up and going to get a beer, you know?” 

Steve slowly walked up to Billy, blew smoke in his face. “Yeah? Beer, huh?” He backed Billy further up against the kitchen counter. “You shouldn’t be drinking that.” 

“Why not?”

Steve laughed again, and took another drag on his cigarette while eyeing Billy dangerously. “Beer is for men, dumbass.” 

Billy blushed, grabbing onto the counter behind him. “I…I am a man.” 

“You don’t fucking act like it.” Steve stepped away and leaned casually on the counter opposite Billy. 

Instinctively, Billy actually got angry for a moment, face flushing darker and standing up defensively. But Steve’s cocky fucking eyebrow-raise was enough to make him weak and pliant again. “Do too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve approached Billy again, and fuck if Steve could just hurry up and fuck him already. “You know you don’t. You wear all this pretty shit,” Steve gestured towards Billy’s soft white shirt, “You act like a fucking child on the court - all that playing around, that childish trash-talk?” 

Steve got closer and closer to Billy until they were just barely touching. “God, and the whining. You’re so moody. Think you’re cool leaning on that flashy car of yours in the parking lot, smoking? You try too hard.” He leaned down and got right in Billy’s face, blowing smoke so close and forcefully that Billy sputtered and jerked back. “You know what else?”

“No, just leave me alone.” Billy kept his eyes on the floor, more to avoid looking at Steve and turning into a drooling mess than to stay in character, and tried to walk away. Steve shifted his feet and trapped Billy against the counter. 

“You’re a fucking faggot too, aren’t you?” 

Billy just about moaned, his cock suddenly, somehow, even more sensitive. He felt so wrong - guilty, even. He knew he should hate that word, shouldn’t want to hear it, but on the tip of Steve’s tongue, while Billy knows he doesn’t mean it - that Steve loves that Billy’s fucking gay - it doesn’t sting the way it should. 

“What the fuck, man? You know I’m not.” Billy looked up, feigned an angry glance, and shoved weakly at Steve. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve dropped his cigarette in the sink and grabbed Billy’s chin. “Then tell me why you like this,” he teased, suddenly grabbing the bulge of Billy’s cock in his jeans. Billy moaned. 

“Oh my god, you little bitch.” Steve squeezed a little tighter, almost but just quite not painfully, and jerked Billy’s chin so they were eye-to-eye again. “You’re a fucking queer, aren’t you?” It took all of Billy’s willpower to not thrust into Steve’s hand; instead, he just let out a small whimper. 

“Hey, hey, nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve stepped back and gave Billy the most thorough once-over he’d ever seen. “Somebody’s gotta do it, and it might as well be some pretty-boy like you.” 

Billy opened his mouth to feign a protest, but he was having trouble forming words under Steve’s gaze. 

“What’s that? You like being called pretty?” The wickedness in Steve’s grin should’ve been illegal. “Come on, say it. Say you like it.” 

“I…I do.” Billy squirmed as Steve approached him again. 

“You do what?” This time, Steve’s hand was in his hair, jerking Billy’s head back. 

“I like…being called pretty,” Billy breathed. For a second they both breathed together in the silence, then Steve laughed again and pushed Billy to his knees by the grip he still had in his hair. 

“And what are you?” Steve put his hands on his hips, and Billy would’ve laughed and teased him about the pose if he hadn’t been so fucking turned on right now. He could barely whisper his response. 

“I’m a fucking faggot.” 

Steve moaned hungrily and nudged Billy with the toe of his sneakers. Billy’s heart picked up pace as Steve started unbuckling his belt; the soft clink of the metal echoed in the otherwise silent kitchen. “That’s right, sweetie. And you’re gonna put that pretty mouth to use and choke on my cock.” 

Billy wanted nothing more (except for maybe to touch his own), but he waited obediently, mouth hanging open, and looking up at Steve until he pushed his cock towards Billy’s face. 

“Come on, let’s go. We both know you want it.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice; Billy’s tongue was already wet with lust, ready to take Steve past his shining lips and into his mouth. He wasn’t sure he’d ever blown someone with so much enthusiasm, but in a strange, backwards way, Steve’s taunts made him want to appear even more desperate, even more cock-hungry. 

“Good boy,” Steve taunted, gripping Billy’s hair. He could tell Steve was trying to keep up the act, but his voice was breathy instead of commanding. Billy didn’t mind. “You lips look even prettier around my cock.” 

Billy hummed his agreement as he continued working his mouth. “Come on, down your throat now.” Steve thrusted harder into Billy’s mouth, sighing as Billy gagged. “Oh, don’t get so dramatic. I’m sure you’ve had more men down your throat than you can count.” Billy nodded and moaned, pushing himself further down Steve’s cock and thrusting his own hips up into the air. God, he needed something. 

Steven kept fucking his mouth, and Billy was a willing participant, taking Steve as far down his throat as Billy could handle, over and over again until tears were just starting to spill out under his dark lashes. 

“Oh no, poor little boy.” Steve continued rocking gently into Billy’s mouth. “You want my cum so bad you’re crying for it? Or do you wanna get off, huh? Is it hard not to cum with another man’s cock in your mouth?” 

Billy nodded earnestly, looking up at Steve as best he could and rolling his hips desperately. 

“ _Maybe_ I’ll let you cum in your fucking jeans,” Steve growled, fingers curling in Billy’s hair. “Not til after I’ve made a mess all over your pretty fucking face.” 

Maybe it was the taunting, maybe it was Billy’s hungry whines after Steve said it, but not a minute later Steve pulled quickly out of Billy’s mouth, breathing heavily and decorating Billy’s face with his cum. After catching his breath Billy lapped at what had fallen on his lips. A few moments later, he felt a dishcloth being pressed into his hand, and heard Steve clear his throat. 

“So, uh…how was that?” Steve settled himself on the floor next to Billy while he wiped his face clean slowly. “Was it good? I mean, you didn’t, you know, say the safeword so it must’ve been but, you know, how are you - ?” 

Billy leaned over to grin at his boyfriend before cutting him off with a kiss. “It was fucking great.” He tossed the towel into the sink before leaning back on one hand, the other palming his cock over his jeans. “Like…god, I know I shouldn’t be into that, like, you saying that kind of stuff, but…fuck.” He looked over at Steve with lusty eyes. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Steve hummed, reaching over to replace Billy’s hand with his. “I agree.” 

They sat there on the floor, staring intently at one another as Steve continued to tease his hand roughly over Billy’s strained jeans. “I can suck you off, if you want. I mean, I want it to, just if you - .”

Billy moaned gently and smiled at Steve slipping back into his regular, softer ways. “God, yes please.” 

Steve immediately jumped to undo Billy’s pants, and slowed as he tugged at Billy’s boxers. “Uhm…you can say no, obviously, but uh, would you…like, do the same thing?”

“What you just did?” Billy shifted to pull his jeans down further. “The whole ‘homophobic asshole’ thing?” Steve laughed nervously. 

“Yes…if you - .” 

“Fuck, baby, I’d be down if you are. Same rules?” 

Steve looked up at him with wide eyes, nodding so eagerly Billy just about pulled him down onto his cock right then. 

“Well then.” Billy eyed Steve hungrily as he stood to pull his underwear off completely, then gently pushed Steve onto his back and knelt over him. “Where does my pretty little queer boy want my big cock, huh?” Steve’s moan damn near echoed through the house. 


End file.
